Lingerie
by kisakiasuka
Summary: ¿Por qué no se tapaba? ¿Por qué… quería que la mirase…? (Aviso: contenido sexual explícito)


**Lingerie**

Kido entró en la base secreta, con la cabeza agachada y una bolsa de una tienda de lencería en la mano. Miró a ambos lados del salón, asegurándose de que no había nadie en casa una vez más. Esa tarde iba a estar ella sola, ella sola y nadie más, por lo que no la preocupaba quién pudiese verla. Solo se sentía nerviosa, y ya está. ¿Y si alguien había vuelto por un momento? Suspiró, abriendo la bolsa un poco, para después sonreír al ver el camisón negro semitransparente que acababa de comprar. Nunca podía ir de compras sola, y más a este tipo de tiendas. El no ser vista era un plus para ella ya que podía mirar durante mucho tiempo un escaparate de ropa interior o incluso toquetearlos, después de todo nadie la veía y no iba a sentir vergüenza, pero aun así la sentía. Puede decirse que, aunque la gente no te vea, tú ves a la gente. Siempre se compran este tipo de atuendos para alguna "ocasión especial".

En la cabeza de Kido apareció Kano, semi-desnudo, pensamiento que borró rápidamente a la vez que movía la cabeza y caminaba hacia el sofá. Dejó la bolsa encima de él, para proceder a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. Primero decidió quitarse los pantalones, dejándolos suavemente sobre uno de los sofás, perfectamente doblado, para después pasar a la sudadera y a la camiseta interior, quedando en ropa interior. Vestía un sujetador básico marrón junto a unas braguitas verdes. No se sentía acomplejada y estaba muy feliz con su cuerpo, se sentía libre al poder caminar por "su casa" casi desnuda, una libertad que muy pocos podían sentir.

Sacó de la bolsa unas braguitas negras con un bonito encaje, a la vez que se quitaba las suyas con la mano libre, tropezando un par de veces hasta lograr colocársela. Le quedaba perfecta, solo que sentía una rara sensación al tener sus nalgas al aire. Nunca había llevado un tanga, y menos con algo tan atrevido como eso. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero decidió no parar y atreverse, después de todo, estaba solo probando. Prosiguió quitándose el sujetador y dejándolo en el suelo junto a sus braguitas, sacando el camisón semitransparente negro.

Caminó hacia el espejo que había en la habitación un poco alejada, mirándose en él. Era un gran inconveniente que el espejo estuviese tan lejos, quizás sería buena idea poner uno en el salón… Kido finalmente se miró al espejo. Sus pezones rosados se podían apreciar perfectamente tras la fina tela negra, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus pechos caían sin ningún tipo de sujeción. Se sujetó ambos, apreciando como al soltarlos botaban un poco y se mantenían casi perfectos. La verdad es que sus atributos no se apreciaban realmente cuando lleva su sudadera de todos los días, así que verse de esa manera solo le daba seguridad. Decidió soltarse la coleta, y se vio más guapa que nunca. Kido sonrió, algo más inusual en su vida, dando un par de giros para verse completamente una y otra vez.

Una vez se había visto, se dio media vuelta para volver al salón. Iba a tomarse un par de fotos con su móvil, solo que se lo había dejado en el salón, así que debía volver. Siempre lo llevaba en la sudadera, que siempre llevaba puesta, por lo que había dado por hecho de alguna manera que lo llevaría y que se tomaría la foto. Mientras sacaba el móvil, oyó como se abría la puerta, dejando ver un pelo rubio por ella que se despedía de alguien, cerrando la puerta.

Y ahí fue cuando cruzaron sus miradas. Kano dejó caer la bolsa con la cena al suelo, mirando sonrojado de arriba abajo a Kido, quien, nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionar-. V-Verás, Kano… Y-Yo, bueno… -Kano tragó saliva, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, y sonriendo.

-Kido… ¿por qué me provocas de esta manera? -Caminó rápidamente al lado de Kido, apoyando su brazo en la pared y acorralando a Kido, quien dejó el móvil en el sofá al caer sobre él, mirando hacia arriba a Kano.

¿Por qué no se tapaba? ¿Por qué… quería que la mirase…?

-Estás preciosa… -Kano cogió un mechón de pelo de Kido, respirando todo su olor y mirandola fijamente a los ojos-. Tsubomi.

Kido se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos. Kano volvió a tragar saliva, eso era luz verde, ¿verdad? La agarró por detrás, sintiendo su trasero desnudo y apretando, haciendo que Kido soltase un leve gemido. No eran nada, y a la vez lo eran todo. Nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos, pero estaba claro que siempre había habido una atracción mutua, desde que se conocieron. Compartían tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Kano llevó a Kido hacia la habitación, dejándola sobre la cama y posicionándose encima de ella como si fuese un león sobre su presa-. ¿Segura…? Alguien como yo… No sé si… Te merecerías a alguien mejor.

Kido sonrió, llevando una mano un poco temblorosa hacia la mejilla de Kano-. S-…Shuuya, yo te quiero, y lo sabes… S-solo estoy un poco asustada de que me veas así y… Es algo nuevo… -Kano presionó sus labios contra los de Kido, ambos fusionándose en un largo beso, mientras Kano comenzaba a manosear con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Kido, levantando el camisón y empezando a jugar con sus pechos. Primero recorriendo sus manos por ellos, apretándolos y estirándolos, acercando su dedo en espiral hacia su pezón, notando como este se ponía duro.

Se separaron del intenso beso mientras un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo ambos labios. Los de Kano bajaron hacia el pezón derecho de Kido, comenzando a lamerlo y succionarlo lentamente, notando como Kido comenzaba a contenerse unos pequeños gemidos, quizás no eran nuevos para ella, pero para ambos, sí-. Sh-shuuya… -Ya Tsubomi se había rendido por completo ante los brazos de Shuuya, relajándose y apoyándose con total tranquilidad en la cama, estremeciéndose al sentir como los labios de su amado bajaban por su tripa, lamiéndola lentamente, bajando sus braguitas para quitárselas por completo.

En un acto reflejo, Tsubomi cerró las piernas, mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada. Shuuya sonrió, soltando una pequeña carcajada, a la vez que se quitaba su chaqueta y seguidamente su chaqueta, para continuar con el cinturón y sus pantalones, quedando en calzoncillos delante de la chica que le volvía loco. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, apreciando como en los calzoncillos de "su pareja" algo quería salir, era un gran bulto que nunca había visto en ninguno de los sentidos-. Sería injusto que tu fueses la única desnuda, ¿no crees?

Tsubomi sonrió, incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Shuuya, ambos de rodillas, juntando las frentes y comenzando a besarse lentamente de nuevo, hasta que Shuuya le dirigió las manos hasta sus caderas, dándole a entender que tenía que "liberar" aquello que tenía ahí. Tsubomi sonrió con un poco de miedo, las manos de nuevo temblorosas, encima de las cuales puso Shuuya las suyas, para que se sintiese más segura. Tras quitarle los calzoncillos, notó como algo que parecía un palo casi le daba en su cara, mirándolo detenidamente.

Era la primera vez que veía un pene con sus propios ojos, y, sentía un pequeño instinto que la incitaba a lamerlo. Y no pudo contenerse. Sus labios fueron solos hacia el pene de Shuuya, comenzando a lamerlo lentamente a la vez que el chico colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de Tsubomi, agarrando suavemente algunos mechones de pelo. No tardó mucho en atreverse a introducir aquel miembro en su boca, el cual al principio pensó que no iba a entrar pero encajó perfectamente en su boca. Necesitó agarrarlo con ambas manos para mejor comodidad, apoyándose en sus piernas y comenzando a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, notando como los dedos de Shuuya iban por su cabello, apretando de vez en cuando algunos mechones cuando sentía como su glande chocaba con su campanilla.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Shuuya apartó las manos de la cabeza de Tsubomi para ponerlas en sus hombros, empujándola con fuerza contra la cama, mientras se posicionaba encima suya y ponía su miembro a la entrada de Tsubomi, abriéndola bruscamente de piernas. Tsubomi tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Había oído mil veces que aquello le iba a doler, pero no sentía miedo, porque sabía que estaba con la persona adecuada.

Comenzó a entrar dentro de ella, ¡vaya si se sentía apretado! Tsubomi emitía gemidos de dolor, Shuuya se sintió un poco mal, pero sabía que si se detenía ahí, iba a ser peor para ambos, así que continuó hasta que el cuerpo de Tsubomi quedó pegado al suyo, hasta que su miembro entró completamente dentro de ella y esta emitió un gemido más alto que los demás.

-¿Estás bien…? -Shuuya acarició la mejilla de Tsubomi, quitando una lágrima que caía por ella, a la vez que ella asentía mientras abrazaba a Shuuya con ambos brazos por su cuello-. Voy a empezar a moverme, ¿vale? -Tsubomi asintió, juntando de nuevo sus labios con los de Shuuya a la vez que este comenzaba a moverse y ella emitía pequeños gemidos dentro de su boca.

Poco a poco el dolor se fue haciendo ameno hasta que comenzó a ser placentero. Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron, pero llegó un momento en el cual Shuuya sintió que iba a llegar, que iba a correrse, y no podía hacerlo dentro de ella: no ahora-. T-ts-tsubomi, v-voy a venirme-. Tsubomi abrió los ojos sorprendida, abriendo la boca para advertirle de hacerlo fuera, cuando este la sacó y sintió un chorrito de semen caer por su cara, resbalando un poco por su boca, cerrando los ojos, a la vez que sentía como este líquido caliente manchaba su nuevo camisón transparente y lo traspasaba, haciendo contacto con su piel.

-Creo que ya no voy a poder devolverlo… -Comentó entre risas, quitándose el semen de la cara y besando a Kano.

-Lo siento… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir... Esta vez vengo con un reto de guarradas nsfw por un mes, y el tema del primer día ha sido la lencería. Pensé en kanokido para esta ocasión y, sinceramente, no me arrepiento. Se supone que esto tenía que haberlo subido ayer, pero el login de fanfiction no me dejaba iniciar sesión, ya saben, error 503, así que me he tenido que retrasar, ¡pero no porque no lo haya escrito en el día! Hoy tengo que escribir el siguiente, que no será sobre una pair de kagepro, pero si que volveré a este fandom con algún fic más... Por supuesto este tag no lo estoy haciendo sola, lo hago con Mag la mejor amiga más maravillosa del universo, así que si quieren leer sus guarradas de pokemon aquí os dejo su wattpad ( timefxrheroes) donde lo va a ir subiendo cada día (no me deja poner links que si no lo ponía), de todos modos, ¡podéis pasaros por mi perfil que voy a ir actualizándolo con cada historia que vaya subiendo!

El dibujo de la portada es de Yukima (ゆきま) y su id de pixiv es 3838651, ¡así que no dudéis en ir a ver sus dibujos!

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis review para futuros fics y mejoras en lo que respecta a escribir guarradas.

¡Abrazos! (^w^)


End file.
